Dudley Finds Out
by smores02
Summary: Dudley's daughter is a witch, and it is through her that he finds out exactly who Harry is, and that the next generation Dursley family may have more connections to the Potters than Dudley thought.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first fanfic so please give some feedback, thanks!

(Mostly Dudley's point of view, the _italics_ is his usually his thoughts)

Also, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters/events, they belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

Dudley Dursley was waiting at the train station with his wife, Rebecca, for their daughter to come home from her first year of Hogwarts. After another five minutes, the couple saw the Hogwarts express arriving. Dudley glanced around, hoping not to see his cousin, since he hadn't told him about his magical child, wanting no contact with the man who he hadn't spoken to since Harry left him at Number 4 Privet Drive many years ago. Honestly, Dudley didn't even know if Harry was alive or if he had any kids.

Dudley could now see Katie Dursley making her way through the crowd. She ran towards her parents and gave them a huge hug, and they all began to walk towards the exit. Katie was exhausted, and fell asleep as soon as the got in the car, after promising to tell her parents everything after she woke up.

Soon the family arrived home, and began to get ready for dinner. Katie had woken up and was babbling about her school and friends. Dudley was not paying much attention, until he heard something interesting.

"Omg I can't wait until you meet my best friend, Lily! She is so amazing!"

 _Lily?,_ thought Dudley, he faintly recognized the name.

"And her dad is really famous, we learned all about him in History class. She even has a bunch of cousins with red hair, it's so cool!"

 _Red hair?_ A memory about a fireplace exploding came to Dudley's mind. _His cousins friends?_ He said, "Hey honey, could you tell us more about Lily?"

"Sure, she has two older brothers, James and Albus."

 _James? That name rang a bell too...what was going on?_

Dudley said, "Wait, can you tell us more about Lily's famous father?"

Rebecca gave Dudley a _what's going on_ look and he replied back with a _hold on_ look _._

"Umm...sure...Lily's dad had a horrible life before he went to Hogwarts because his parents were killed by this bad guy when he was little, so he had to live with his cousin, whose entire family was really mean to him."

 _That sounded suspiciously familiar…_

"He also had the evil guy, the same one who killed his parents, after him for basically his whole life, and he fought many battles with him, and finally ended up killing him in the 2nd wizarding war, which was about 20 years ago."

 _20 years ago? I was 17 that time. It was also around the time that we left Harry at Privet Drive. Wasn't Harry some important person? You don't think it could be….there's no way…_

"Uhh….honey….what is Lily's last name?"

"Potter, why?"

 _NO WAY, IT'S NOT POSSIBLE_

"And what's her dad's name?" He was getting really nervous now.

 _Potter is a common last name...right?_

"Harry, Harry Potter. 'The boy who lived.' LOL" Katie started giggling, "I always wanted to say that!" She stopped when she saw her father choking on the water he was drinking. "Dad are you ok?"

Dudley shook his head no.

"What's wrong? What's wrong with Harry Potter?"

Dudley finally caught his breath and spoke,"Nothing's wrong with him...it's just that…he is my cousin"

Silence filled the room.

Katie broke it, "WHAT! I AM RELATED TO MY BEST FRIEND? OMG I AM RELATED TO HARRY POTTER! AND...WAIT A SECOND THAT MEANS YOU WERE THE MEAN COUSIN! AND GRANDMA AND GRANDPA WERE THE MEAN AUNT AND UNCLE!"

"Yup…that pretty much sums it up…"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, I have decided to continue the story. Tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people/events connected to Harry Potter, they belong to JK Rowling.

Once again, the _italics_ are Dudley's thoughts.

* * *

"OMG, OMG, OMG!" screamed Katie, "I can't believe it!"

Meanwhile, Dudley was speaking to his wife, or more like Rebecca was interrogating Dudley. "You have a wizard cousin and you didn't think of telling us?"

"We never really connected well, and anyway I lost contact with him years ago." said Dudley, attempting to defend himself.

"No wonder you weren't as shocked when Katie got her letter. And if your family was really as mean to Harry as Katie says...oh my that poor boy."

"Honestly, I didn't have that much of a problem with Harry, he did save my life once you know." Dudley looked like he was lost in thought for a few seconds while recalling the memory, then continued, "It was mostly my parents, my mother's sister was a witch you see, so they really didn't like magic. That's why they were so cruel to Harry, I believe their exact words were that they wanted to 'stamp it out of him.'"

"It all makes sense now. This explains why your parents got distant after we found out about Katie." Rebecca sighed, "You should have told me…" She then turned away and continued to stir the pasta she was cooking.

While all this was going on, Katie had begun to write a long letter to Lily. She was so excited, she ripped the parchment a few times because she was writing so fast.

"Hey honey," said Dudley, "do you think I could write something as well, to Harry I mean, not Lily."

"Sure dad, here's some parchment," replied Katie, passing her father some paper. "Just tell me when you are done so I can send it with mine."

"Thanks honey," said Dudley, taking the parchment. Instead of using a quill and ink like Katie was, Dudley grabbed a pen from the drawer. _I don't understand why witches and wizards don't use pens,_ he thought, _they are so much simpler._ He sat down at the desk in the living room, not sure what to write. He leaned back in the chair and looked around. His wife was making dinner in the kitchen (which he could see from his spot since there was no wall between the two rooms) and Katie was still writing away at the kitchen table. He looked back down at the blank paper. _How should I began,_ he wondered, _Hi there Harry, by the way my daughter is a witch as well and is your daughter's best friend, I just never told my family about you so they never knew!_

"Ughh," he groaned loudly. He continued to think. After many attempts, he finally wrote:

Harry,

I'm so sorry that I never tried to contact you since my parents and I left you years ago at Number 4 Privet Drive. Honestly, I didn't even know if you were alive, and even if you were, I thought you would want nothing to do with me. Well, here is a quick update on my life I guess. After high school I went to the University of Surrey where I got a degree in marketing, and now I work for Grunnings, the same drill company as dad. I married my wife, Rebecca, about 14 years ago, and now we have a 12 year old daughter, Katie. By now you probably have heard the name, seen how you received this letter, and figured it out. Yes, my daughter is a witch...and she is also your daughter's best friend. Weird how these things happen, right? The reason I am only now contacting you is, well as you know I wasn't sure if you were alive, and also because I never really told my family about you. I know, that's a horrible thing to do, but I guess I just had put my past behind me. Imagine me pretending I never knew about magic, it was actually quite difficult to not let anything slip. Anyway back to the point, so yes, my family only just found out about you not more than an hour ago. Katie is ecstatic. Apparently you got real famous? I guess you did some good in the world. Well, I hope you are not mad at me. And please accept my apology for all the stupid things I did and said to you when we were kids. Now that our daughters are such good friends, maybe we can have dinner together sometime? It would be great to get to meet your family, and maybe you can tell me how exactly you got so famous? I'm actually quite interested.

Sincerely,

Dudley

Dudley folded up the letter, walked over to the kitchen table, and passed it to his daughter. Katie had finished her own letter and was just waiting for the second one. "Great!" she exclaimed. "These should reach the Potters in a couple hours. I can't wait until Lily finds out, she is going to be so surprised!"

 _If Lily is anything like Katie, I feel really bad for Harry..._ thought Dudley as he watched his daughter, who was practically bouncing up and down.

Katie began tying the letters to her owl's leg.

Before Katie's first year the Dursley's had gone shopping in Diagon Alley. All three of them were amazed by all the magic. After they got all school supplies, Katie had insisted on getting an owl, and had purchased a small, light brown burrowing owl named Nyro.

Now Katie had finished tying on the letters, so she took Nyro over to the window and pushed the small bird out into the darkness beyond it. The blackness seemed to go on forever, but Dudley could just make out the outline of the owl flying far above the rooftops.

 _Well that's that,_ thought Dudley, _In a few hours Harry will have read the letter._ Suddenly, Dudley's brain began thinking of outcomes of the situation. _What if Harry wants nothing to do with me? What if her forbids Lily to speak with Katie? It would crush her._ Dudley shook his head violently, as if trying to get his thoughts to to fly out. _No, that couldn't happen. Harry seems to be a great guy, he would never hold a grudge that long...I hope._


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you like this next chapter as well, and once again please tell me what you think!

Also, thanks for the tip turnthedoor.

* * *

The next day, Dudley got up early in the morning. _Must be nerves...I can't stop thinking about Harry's reply. Is it going to come today? Katie did say it would only takes a few hours for the owl to reach the Potters, so Harry must of read it by now. Oh no what did he think?_

To settle the butterflies in his stomach, Dudley went downstairs and made himself a cup of tea. _Wow, the last time I felt like this, I was about to propose to Rebecca._ Without realizing it, Dudley's gaze kept drifting over to the kitchen window. From the table where he was sitting, he had a clear view of the bright, blue morning sky beyond the glass. He would be able to see anything flying towards the house. _Weird, using owls to communicate. What's wrong with emails? It's much faster._

An hour passed, and he heard the rest of his family getting up and moving around. He was still sitting at the table, on his third cup of tea (he was drinking very slowly). Once again his eyes quickly darted towards the window and back to his cup. This time though, he eyes went back over to the window. He thought he could see a tiny dot in the distance. He continued to stare at it as it drew closer. His mind was going back and forth. _Please don't be a plane, wait no, let it be a plane I don't want to know what Harry said, no no wait I do._ Now the object couldn't have been more than a hundred yards away. _Wings! It has wings!_

"Katie!" called Dudley suddenly, "I think Nyro is back!" The excitement in his voice was clear, as was the anxiousness. However, his eagerness was nowhere close to Katie's.

"EEEEK!" came a high-pitched shriek from above him, causing him to cover his ears in pain. "Omg, she wrote back. She must be so excited! I can't wait to read the letter." Katie kept on talking as she made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Dudley was still staring at the owl through the window, doubt running through his mind, when his daughter skipped over and opened the window. No more than three seconds later, Nyro zoomed into the house, cleanly landed on the kitchen table, and held out his leg, which had two letters tied to it.

Katie untied the letters from her owl, and after giving him some food, let him fly upstairs to his cage, which was in her room. She handed one of the letters to Dudley, while ripping the other open. Katie was reading her letter at top speed, her eyes darting back and forth across the paper and the smile growing bigger on her face. Dudley looked down at the letter in his hand, slowly and carefully he opened it up and began to read.

Dudley,

Umm, I guess I don't know where to start. Well first off, I'm surprised you contacted, even more surprised you have magical daughter, and extremely surprised and shocked that our daughter's are best friends. Like you said, it is weird how these things happen. I honestly don't know what to say. I can't even believe you were able to go to college and then got someone to marry you (not trying to be rude, just being truthful…). Lily is very excited having just found out she is related to her best friend, and she is writing a letter back to Katie write now as well. I do agree that we should get together sometime. How does dinner next Saturday sound? You and your family can come over to our place. The address is 6 Brookwood Rd in London. To answer your question about how I got famous...well that's quite a long story. There is no way I would be able to fit it in a letter, it would probably take seven whole books to write the entire story out. We can talk more on Saturday. Just warning you, I might be able to forgive you for all the things in the past, but my wife looks like she is ready to murder you. She is giving me a death glare as I am writing this. Hopefully I can calm her down by the time you come over.

See you soon,

Harry

When Dudley read Harry's comment about him going to college and getting married, he almost laughed out loud. _I guess I deserve that._ As he got further into the letter, the knot in his stomach slowly loosened, until almost all the tension was gone. Now the only thing he was worried about was Harry's wife. _He's not mad at me, or at least he has forgiven me! Thank god, I don't know what I would have done otherwise. But now I have to worry about his wife...she seems like she is the type of person that holds a grudge and is probably not happy with how I treated Harry._

"Dad...dad...DAD!" cried Katie, buzzing with excitement. Her eyes were still glued to the paper, but were so wide they looked like they were going to pop out of her head. "Is it true?! Lily says we are going to the Potter's for dinner on Saturday!"

"Yes honey," said Dudley, "Harry gave me their address. Do you think I should reply saying we are coming?"

"Yes of course! Here's some parchment, hurry up!" exclaimed Katie, handing him some paper.

"Ok, calm down, I'm writing," said Dudley, grabbing a pen that was lying on the table.

Harry,

Thanks for the invitation, we will be there. Katie is jumping up and down next to me, she is extremely excited and I'm sure Lily is too. See you on Saturday.

Sincerely,

Dudley

As soon as Dudley was done, Katie ripped the paper out from under him and quickly ran upstairs to send the letter. As she was going up, Rebecca was making her way down, looking bewildered. "What has been going on down here?" she asked looking at her husband.

"Harry and Lily have just replied, and have invited us for dinner next Saturday," explained Dudley. "Katie is sending them a letter now saying we are coming."

"Well this is going to be an interesting weekend," said Rebecca.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," said Dudley as he heard the screech of an owl as it flew across the morning sky.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been awhile since the last update, but to make up for it this chapter is longer than the previous ones.

Please review!

* * *

"It's Saturday! It's Saturday! It's Saturday!" Katie chanted early in the morning as she marched around the house. "I'm going to see Lily! I'm going to see Lily! I'm going to see Lily!"

"Ughh," mumbled Dudley, turning over in his bed to look at the clock. _6am! Are you kidding me!_ He attempted to drown out the noise by covering his ears with his pillow, but unfortunately he could still hear the chants of his very excited daughter. _Might as well get up then. It's not like I'm going back to sleep._ He glanced at his wife with an almost jealous look on his face. _At least she is getting some sleep. Unlike me,_ added the voice in his head.

The whole day was very chaotic, even though they weren't going to the Potter's until dinner. Katie spent hours deciding what to wear, talking aloud to herself the entire time. "Should I wear robes or a t-shirt? Do wizarding families wear robes all the time? That's gotta be annoying. But muggle clothing is much more comfortable...a T-shirt it is!" She was also counting down the hours until they were leaving, "Ten hours to go!...Nine hours!...Five hours!...Only two more hours!...ONE MORE HOUR!" That last one caught Dudley by surprise, and he hit his head on the roof of the cabinet he was looking for paper towels in. _This better be worth it,_ ran through his mind as he emerged, rubbing the bump on head.

Finally at 7pm they got in the car. Dudley had decided that a suit would be too formal, so he was wearing a dark blue, collared, button-up shirt that could be considered semi-formal with jeans. Katie was also wearing jeans, but with a pink shirt, and Rebecca was wearing a light blue dress. The car ride lasted for half an hour, and Katie was bouncing in the backseat the entire time. As they pulled up to 6 Brookwood Rd, Katie had her faced pressed so firmly against the car window Dudley almost thought she was stuck to it.

As Dudley and Rebecca were getting out of the car, Katie had already raced to the door and rung the doorbell. When they finally made it to the door, it was already opening.

Silence. That is what happened when the door opened revealing the one and only boy who lived. Katie had her mouth open as she gaped at the famous wizard before her. Rebecca was gripping Dudley's hand tightly and nervously. Dudley Dursley and Harry Potter, on the other hand, were staring at, well more like studying, each other.

"Umm...hi," said Dudley after what seemed like hours, "good to see you."

Harry didn't reply. His face had a glazed, thoughtful expression on it. _Oh god he's going to make us leave before we even get inside._ Finally, he shook his head as if returning to the present and said, "Good to see you too," He put out his hand and Dudley shook it. "Come in."

Harry turned into the house and called "Guys, they're here!"

"Eeeeeeekk!" came a scream from upstairs, which was followed by rapid thumping which could only be someone running (or maybe jumping) down the stairs very quickly. _That must be Lily._

Harry seemed to be recovering from the high pitched shriek and, turning back to the Dursleys, said, "Sorry about that, she's just really excited."

As he stepped inside the house with his family right behind him, Dudley said, "Don't worry about it, you have no idea how early I was woken up this morning." He looking at his daughter pointedly, and Katie smiled sheepishly.

Dudley noticed that they had stepped into a open area with a cozy looking living room on the right. There was a fireplace in the corner, two sofas, a rocking chair, and a small coffee table. Photos decorated the mantle above the fireplace as well as the walls. Just as Dudley saw what he thought was a young boy waving in one of the pictures, Lily Potter came into view, running from the direction that the stairs must be.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed the two girls when they saw each other. Then Lily said, "I can't believe you're actually here!" and at the same exact time Katie said, "I can't believe I'm actually here!" Then they both giggled as the adults chuckled.

"Come on!" said Lily, pulling Katie with her as they headed upstairs.

"Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes!" called a voice from the door off the living room that probably lead to the kitchen. _That must be Ginny. I wonder if Harry was able to convince her that I'm not a horrible person._

"That'll be Ginny," said Harry, and as if reading Dudley's mind, added in a low voice so his wife couldn't hear, "don't worry I got her to calm down a bit."

Dudley sighed with relief. _One less thing to worry about._

Dudley and his wife followed Harry into the kitchen. Ginny was making pasta on the stove, cutting vegetables, pouring a jug of water, and setting the table at the same time. Rebecca saw all the work going on and immediately asked if she needed help, but failed to notice in that split second that Ginny herself was looking for something in the fridge. "Oh no I'm fine," replied Ginny. At the same time Dudley was being mindblown. _Whoa...the pasta is cooking itself, the carrots are chopping themselves, the water jug is filling by itself, and the table is setting itself...just like magic! Oh wait….it is magic!_ A second later Rebecca seemed to come to the same conclusion, and squeezed Dudley's arm, but he couldn't tell whether it was out of fear or excitement.

"This is so cool…" Dudley finally said, looking around with an awestruck expression on his face.

Harry looked amused, "This is nothing. Oh god," he started laughing "wait until you see a quidditch match! Didn't Katie tell you anything?"

"Qui-what? And yes she did, but I guess seeing is believing..." replied Dudley, now staring at the knife that was chopping away at some lettuce.

Ginny emerged from the fridge holding a jar of marinara sauce. Dudley could see her wand sticking out of her back pocket. She grabbed the jug of water which was floating next to her and it immediately stopped filling, just an inch from the top. She walked over and set it down on the oval-shaped dining table, then finally looked over at her guests for the first time. Ginny looked Dudley up and down while he gulped, _Oh god oh god...is this some kind of approval test? Can she do some magic thing on me to figure out if I'm worthy or something?_ Finally she seemed satisfied and turned towards Rebecca, giving her a small smile. Then she said, "Welcome Dudley, Rebecca. Dinner should be ready in a few minutes. You can wait in the living room if you want." Turning towards her husband, she continued, "You go out there too, and call the kids down."

Harry and the others walked backed into the living room. After they were seated on one of the sofas, Dudley said, "Well...Ginny seems...nice…"

"Sorry," said Harry, "she's normally not so…" he was searching for the right word, "...cold?"

"It's ok, I'm sure I can win her over," Dudley grinned.

"Yup I hope so," replied Harry. He then said, "Well I better go get the kids, you guys can stay here." He then went through a hallway that the girls had disappeared through before.

Dudley and his wife wife exchanged many looks while Harry was gone. They didn't want to talk aloud since they were sure Ginny would be able to hear them, because they could clearly hear the noise of dinner preparation from the kitchen, meaning the door must not have been too thick. _It seems to be going well,_ said Dudley, just with his expression. _Yup,_ Rebecca seemed to say with a slight nod. The couple could faintly hear Harry yelling at the kids upstairs, and then the noise of many feet clambering down the stairs.

As the kids came into view with Harry trailing behind them, Dudley was surprised. _Why are there two boys here as well? They looks just like Harry! I didn't know Harry had three kids! I thought it was just Lily!_ He shared a look of surprise with his wife, and then followed the others into the kitchen.

The Potters (except for Ginny) and Katie were all sitting at the dining table. The table was rectangular, and was big enough to fit eight people (three on each side and one on each end). A quick thought ran through Dudley's mind, _I could have sworn the table was different before...maybe Ginny used some kind of shape changing magic on it?_ The two boys were sitting on one side, and the girls on the other. Harry had taken a seat on the end, and next to him there was a empty seat next to the one of the boys, where Dudley assumed Ginny would sit. Dudley took the seat on the other end and Rebecca sat next to him, right beside Katie.

Ginny walked over to the table with the pot of pasta and a bowl of salad floating in front of her. She pointed her wand at them and they gently landed in the middle of the table. Then she took her place next to Harry. Dudley just noticed, now that they were all sitting together, that the Potters were wearing muggle clothing, _Hmm, well I guess Katie made the right choice of clothes._

"So…" began Harry breaking the silence (the kids had stopped talking once Ginny took a seat), "how are you?" He was looking at Dudley.

 _Umm…fine I guess? Oh wait I'm not talking out loud._ "Fine...good," replied Dudley awkwardly, noticing the kids watching the exchange curiously. "Wait actually I was wondering about something…"

"Oh, about me being famous? Well it actually started when-"

"Well yes I was wondering about that, but also...not to sound rude or anything, but since when did you have three kids?" _I hope that didn't sound horrible…_

Harry had a mixed look of astonishment and confusion on his face. "Did I not tell you that?" He was looking around him as if the answer was there somewhere. "Did Katie not tell you that? I swear I thought I must have mentioned it at some point…"

"Ummm, no you didn't actually," said Dudley looking a little bit embarrassed. _Why did I even mention it. What's wrong with me._

"Oh. Well sorry about that. This is James," said Harry, pointing to the older looking boy sitting next to Ginny, "and this is Albus," he said, pointing to the younger boy.

"Wait...after I heard their names I realized I think Katie actually might have briefly mentioned them once. Sorry, I forgot." _Whoops...I'm pretty sure Katie mentioned them that first day I found out about Lily, but I guess I were to focused on the "Harry is actually alive and my daughter is his daughter's best friend" part to remember. Way to go Dudley you made it awkward!_

"It's ok. No problem," said Harry. "Actually, maybe everyone should go around and introduce themselves so we can get to know each other better."

"Yes that sounds like a good idea," said Rebecca, finally speaking for the first time.

The kids began to groan, but Ginny gave them a glare and it looked like Lily, James and Albus knew to shut up. "James why don't you go first and then we will go around in a circle," said Ginny, "and we can eat as we talk or the food will get cold." She motioned for everyone to begin serving themselves as James started to talk, though it was clear he wasn't thrilled to.

"Um well, I'm James Sirius Potter. I'm going to be in 6th year in September. I'm in Gryffindor. And um…...I'm on the quidditch team, I play seeker **.** "

Dudley was about to ask what a seeker was, but then decided against it. He had figured out that quidditch was some type of sport, so assumed seeker was one of the positions on the team. _I'll ask Katie later._

"Oh ok, my turn. I'm Albus Potter-"

"Middle name, Albus?" said James, snickering.

Albus glared at his older brother. Finally he muttered, "I'm Albus Severus Potter."

The rest of the kids giggled, and James said, "Snivellus." under his breath. Dudley and Rebecca looked at each other with confusion.

Harry said, "Do not make fun of him James, you know that Professor Snape was the br-"

"Yeah yeah, the bravest man you ever knew whatever," completed James, rolling his eyes.

"Anyway…" continued Albus, "I will be in 4th year in September. And...well...I'm in Slytherin." Albus looked at Dudley with a face that clearly showed that that statement usually got bad reactions, but since Dudley had no idea what that meant, not knowing what to say, he finally remarked, "Cool." Albus looked relieved.

Next in line was Dudley. "Oh am I going too?" he asked as all eyes turned toward him. Without waiting for an answer he started talking, "I'm Dudley Dursley, Harry's cousin, as everyone probably knows. Like I mentioned in my letter, after school I went to the University of Surrey and now I'm a marketer at the Grunnings Drill company. Uhhh….." _What else do I say?_ "Well this is my wife, Rebecca." Dudley motioned to the left of him. "We've been married for 14 years, and I guess she can tell you a little about herself."

"Right." said Rebecca, turning towards the others. "I'm Rebecca. I'm a teacher at Sherington Primary School." She paused for a second before saying, "And honestly I'm really surprised and overwhelmed by everything that has happened in the past few days. Especially since Dudley never told me anything…" she trailed off, and then finished, "well that's life I guess." Dudley gave her a weak apologetic smile.

Harry, being the person he is, said, "Wow, yes that must have been hard for you." He gave her a sweet smile, and Dudley couldn't help but think that the smile meant he was welcoming her into the wizarding world.

"My turn!" announced Katie, breaking Dudley out of his thoughts. "I'm Katie Dursley, I'm going to be in 2nd year at Hogwarts. I'm in Gryffindor of course. I was so excited when I found out I was a witch, I love magic so much! And of course I couldn't survive school without my best friend! Well actually," she added after a second, "Lily's my second cousin. I still can't believe we are related, that's so weird…" Dudley looked down at his plate. _Well that would be my fault…_

"Oh my gosh I know right that's so weird," agreed Lily. "My turn I guess. I'm Lily Luna Potter and I will be 2nd year. Umm...I don't know what else...oh right, I'm also in Gryffindor with my bestie!" She turned at her friend and the two exchanged smiles.

Everyone's gaze shifted over to Harry. "Well...I guess everyone knows who I am," said Harry, putting down the fork he was using to eat pasta. "But just for formality, I'm Harry James Potter, formerly in Gryffindor house and formerly the seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team." He seemed lost in thought for a split second, then continued, "Of course, those days are long gone. After school I became an Auror-"

"Sorry, what is that?" interrupted Dudley, curious about Harry's life since he last saw him.

"It's sort of like the police, basically we catch dark wizards." Dudley nodded in understanding, so Harry continued, "Pretty soon I was the Head of the Auror Office. But now I'm the Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement." He looked over at Ginny signalling that he was done and it was her turn.

"Right, ok. Well my full name is Ginevra Molly Potter, but if anyone ever calls me they will be on the receiving end of my famous bat bogey hexes." She eyed the people around the table carefully. _The Potter's looked scared, she must be really good at that spell or something._ "So Ginny only please. I was, like Harry, in Gryffindor, but a year younger. And I was also on the quidditch team as a chaser, but sometimes I had to play seeker because _someone_ ," she pointedly looked at Harry, "kept getting into detention, even though they were the captain of the team."

Harry grinned sheepishly, "Well that wasn't my fault...Professor Snape liked giving me detention. And I seem to remember that you winning the Quidditch Cup as seeker led to us getting together."

The kids started making disgusted faces.

"Ya ya whatever…" Ginny trailed off. "Anyway, I played on the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team for awhile, and now I am the senior quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet newspaper."

"How did you guys meet if you weren't in the same year?" asked Dudley, curious.

Harry answered, "Well...Ginny's brother, Ron, was, well still is, my best friend. And Ron is married to our other best friend, Hermione Granger."

"Oh...wow...ok," said Dudley, not really sure exactly what to say.

"Ya...I'm just glad Ginny's brothers didn't kill me when I started going out with her," said Harry.

"Brother _s_?" asked Dudley, "How many brothers do you have?" He directed the question to Ginny.

"Well I had six," _Six! "_ but one died...in the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998," answered Ginny.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." said Rebecca. Her comment was followed by a moment of silence.

"Anyway," said Ginny, clearing her throat, "it seems like everyone is done eating, how about some ice cream for dessert?"

All the kids decided to have ice cream, while the parents politely declined. Afterwards, the kids went back upstairs and Harry, Dudley, and Rebecca went to sit in the living room, and after a few quick cleaning spells, Ginny joined them.

Harry spent the next three hours talking about what Dudley was most interested in, how he became so famous. Though the story took so long, starting from when Harry was born in 1980 to the Battle of Hogwarts, which ended the Second Wizarding War in 1998, Dudley was hooked onto every word. He realized why Harry could not explain all this in a letter, and that it actually would take many books to write it all out, because the answer wasn't a single statement or a short story, but basically Harry's entire life.

Dudley interrupted the story occasionally with comments like, "Wait, you became famous when you were only one? So you were famous the whole time we lived together?" "Someone was trying to kill you for your entire life? No wonder you were always so weird during the summer." "THAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED?! But you were so young! I was the same age as you at the time, slightly older actually." "How is that even possible?" "I lived with you during all this?!" "Wow that's so cool!" and "You murdered someone when you were 17?" (the last one leading to an explanation of how Harry technically didn't kill Voldemort, but Voldemort basically killed himself).

Rebecca, not knowing Harry in his childhood, had comments on just the events that happened. "Wow you were so young." "It's so sweet that you saved her and now you are married." "I'm so sorry for everyone you lost." and "It seems like you had a tough childhood."

At the end Dudley apologized for everything he did to Harry when they were kids. "Wow Harry I'm so sorry I know I was horrible to you, and you were going through so much."

They realized that it was almost midnight, and Dudley called Katie telling her it was time to go. As the Dursley's were heading out the door, Harry said, "Hey, we are having a big family and friends get together in two weeks at the Weasley's, you should come, since you are family." After seeing Dudley's look of confusion, Harry added, "The Weasleys are Ginny's family."

"Ok sure, sounds good." said Dudley.

"Great, I'll send you more information later. See you there."

The Dursley's went to the car and as they began driving away, Dudley saw Harry shutting the door. _When one door closes, another door opens, welcome to the wizarding world._


End file.
